ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 020
"Battle in the Dragon Sanctuary Part 1" is the 20th episode/chapter of the series. The final round happens and Flash's final opponent is Spike, the kid that he saved in the first episode. It's Dragons vs Dragons. Who will win? Place your bets because this is part one. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Spike At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Dragon Sanctuary" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Spike Spike draws. He then Normal Summons "Ember Dragon" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" (1300/500) in Attack Position. "Magna Fighter Deck Striker" attacks and destroys "Ember Dragon" (Spike 4000 → 3900). Since "Ember Dragon" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Ember Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Spike Spike draws. He then activates "Stoke the Fire" to Tribute his two "Ember Tokens" and Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monsters from his hand or Deck. He Special Summons "Lava Fang Dragon" (1400/1300) and "Armored Wyvern" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Lava Fang Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Iron Tail Dragon" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. "Armored Wyvern" attacks "Magna Fighter Deck Striker", but Flash finds and activates "Miracle" to prevent his monster's destruction by battle and halving the Battle Damage (Flash 4000 → 3900). "Iron Tail Dragon" attacks "Deck Striker", but Flash activates his face-down "Brittle Shield" to switch "Deck Striker" to Defense Position. "Iron Tail Dragon" destroys "Deck Striker". Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw three cards (One card equal to the destroyed monster's Level). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Left 2) and "Glow Craft Magna Fox" (Right 7) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100), "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" (1400/800) and "Magna Fighter Gladio" (2100/2200) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, forcing Spike to shuffle three cards in his hand into his Deck and draw three cards. Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck until the End Phase. Three were returned ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 2400/1100). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to increase the ATK of "Magna Fighter Gladio" by 500 ("Magna Fighter Gladio": 2100 → 2600/2200). "Magna Fighter Gladio" attacks and destroys "Iron Tail Dragon" (Spike 3900 → 3400). "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attacka and destroys "Armored Wyvern" (Spike 3400 → 2800). "Brass Wing Magna Hawk" attacks Spike directly, but Spike finds and activates the Action Card "Endurance of the Weak" to banish "Ember Dragon" and reduce the Battle Damage he would take by the ATK of the banished monster (Spike 2800 → 2600). Turn 5: Spike Spike draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Iron Tail Dragon" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Fireheart Dracokid" (1000/800) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Fireheart Dracokid" with the Level 6 "Iron Tail Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Dragonic Blazemaster" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. The Duel continues in the next episode. Trivia *It makes sense that Spike would Synchro Summon as his older sister can Synchro Summon.